Interleukin-10 is a cytokine which was originally characterized by its activities in suppressing production of Th1 cytokines. See, e.g., de Vries and de Waal Malefyt (eds. 1995) Interleukin-10 Landes Co., Austin, Tex.; etc.
Suppression of immunological function finds utility in many different contexts. See, e.g., Paul (ed. 1995) Fundamental Immunology 3d ed., Raven Press, NY. In particular, allogeneic immunity is important in a transplantation context, due largely to its extraordinary strength. As organ and tissue transplants becomes more common in medical contexts, the ability to minimize problems from tissue rejection exhibit larger economic advantages. In addition, means to minimize autoimmune conditions, to block certain responses to particulate antigens, e.g., bacterial and parasitic, and to minimize reaction to certain soluble antigens, both protein and allergens, will be significant advances for therapeutic purposes.
The lack of fully effective therapeutics to minimize or eliminate tissue rejection, graft vs. host disease, or these other immunological responses leads to many problems. The present invention addresses and provides solutions to many of these problems.